Friends, Life, and Love
by Ash Uchidara
Summary: Kagome just moved to Japan and feels so awkward, but on her first day of school, she meets new friends and enemies. But when her loneliness takes over, will InuYasha and the others make her happy? InuKag MirSan and some others. R&R!


Hey, y'all! This is Ash and I hope you enjoy reading a new fic!  
  
Friends, Life, and Love  
  
Chapter 1: First Day, First Friends  
  
"It's been so long....so long since I moved here. I feel so awkward."  
  
Kagome Higurashi. She was just a simple American girl until her mother, her younger brother, and she had to move to Japan to help out on a shrine owned by her grandfather. Souta has gotten used to his new home, but Kagome felt like she didn't belong....like she lost a piece of her back in America.  
  
"Kagome, it's time to get out of bed. It's time for school."  
  
"Yes, Mom. I'm getting up."  
  
With a sigh and a huff, she threw back the covers on her bed and proceeded to get ready for her first day at Shikon High School. Her mother smiled at her sleepy-eyed daughter. "It's nice to see you are finally up. After you are done getting ready, come down for breakfast. Grandpa has a surprise for you," she said and hurriedly closed the door.  
  
Her uniform laid onto of her desk, folded neatly. Kagome sniffed in the fresh scent of fabric softener and smiled. With a quick change, she grabbed her backpack, full of notebooks and writing materials, and hurried downstairs for a couple of riceballs.  
  
"All right, gotta go! Thanks for the riceballs; I'll eat them on my way to school. See ya!"  
  
"Wait there one moment, young lady," said Grandpa.  
  
Kagome halted and turned around. Grandpa stood there, staring at his granddaughter before smiling and holding out a small bag.  
  
"I packed you a big lunch today, Kagome. And some yen in case you wanted to get a water bottle or something at school. I hope you have fun today and don't fret about the work," he said with a small chuckle in his throat. Kagome smiled and took the bag with a bow. "Thanks, Grandpa. Bye now!" she said and ran off.  
  
Shikon High School was a big place and just as she stepped onto the campus, she already felt lost and alone. Everyone was new to her, unlike at her old high school in America. 'Of course, I just need to get used to it,' she thought. Suddenly, she felt someone push into her and the two bodies fell onto the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Miroku, look what you and InuYasha did!" said the person who fell onto Kagome.  
  
"Me!? I did nothing!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, that's the point!" replied the person.  
  
The person, a young girl with black hair tied back with a ponytail and brown eyes, stood up and let out her hand to help Kagome. "I'm terribly sorry for knocking you down," she said. Kagome took the girl's hand and stood up. She smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. No harm done," she responded.  
  
"My name is Sango. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Aieeee! Pervert!"  
  
A young boy, with brown hair tied back in a small ponytail and dark brown eyes, stood behind Sango and was touching her butt. "I'm sorry, my sweet Sango. I can't help myself around you. Oh, a new friend? You could have told me you have a new beautiful friend!" exclaimed the boy, who bowed at Kagome in respect.  
  
"My name is Miroku. What may be your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ah, what a beautiful name! Then again, a beautiful name for a beautiful face."  
  
"Must you go after every girl, Miroku the Pervert?"  
  
"Ah, my sweet Sango, I have only eyes for you."  
  
"Zip it."  
  
Kagome giggled, but she stopped as she saw a young boy with long silver hair and amber eyes approached the group. 'Wow, who is he? He's cute! Wait, what am I thinking!? Ack, I'm losing it!' she screamed in her head.  
  
"Miroku, stop acting like you are innocent! You have touched every girl's butt in this school," the boy said.  
  
"I haven't touched hers yet, have I? What a silly presumption!" Miroku laughed.  
  
"I'm waiting for it. So hey, who are you anyway?" he asked, turning to see Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm Kagome. Ka-Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"My name is InuYasha and if this pervert touches you like he does everyone else, let me know, all right?"  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, whose face was turning red with embarrassment. 'She must be new here or else she wouldn't be blushing when InuYasha talks to her,' she though. "Hey, Kagome. Are you a new student?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to look at her and nodded.  
  
"Do you have your schedule? What's your homeroom class?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. I need to see."  
  
Kagome took her schedule out from her pocket and stared at it. "Um, class 7A. Is that my homeroom class?" she asked, showing her schedule.  
  
"Yep. You are in our class," InuYasha said  
  
"Huh? All three of you are in the same class?"  
  
"Yes. All right! Our newest friend is in our class!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"I'm your....friend? Then that means you guys are my friends too."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least we think so. Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that I never had a friend before."  
  
"Well, now you do. Come on, Kagome, let's get to class," Sango said.  
  
Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulder and began to tell her about the school and their classes. InuYasha and Miroku followed right behind.  
  
'Wow, I have three friends now. Maybe living here in Japan won't be that bad.'  
  
Wow, wasn't that a wonderful first chapter? Well, be prepared! We meet Kikyo, Kouga, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru in the next chapter! And yes, InuYasha, Kouga, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru are humans, but they still have the same hair color and eyes like when they were demons. Anyway, enjoy the story and please review! Ja ne! 


End file.
